Cloud Cuckoo Land
Cloud Cuckoo Land later known as Unikingdom 1 year later in 2015, was known to be A land up in the clouds where there are no rules, no limits, no bushy mustaches and no bedtimes. Reached by traveling up a rainbow and home to the sweet and plucky Princess Unikitty, Cuckoo Land is built from every kind of piece using every type of LEGO imagination. Unknown to most, it is also the secret meeting place of the Master Builders, during the time of the Kragle Incident. The city was destroyed during the Kragle Incident when Bad Cop tracked Emmet and his group of Master Builders, containing WyldStyle, Batman and Vitruvius to the City, after he escaped in the Wild West though the Fellowship of Strangers was able to escape by Submarine, Cloud Cuckoo Land was rendered unstable due to the heavy fighting, and fell apart piece by piece into the Bricks Ocean, where all Master Builders were Arrested afterwards. Though the cloud land was destroyed, the Kragle Incident ended some time after when Emmet convinced Lord Business to accept Immagination. Cloud Cuckoo Land was re-salvaged from the bottom of the Ocean, and rebuilt immieadtly after the Kragle Incident, where it was restored to its once beatutiful state that it was before its destruction Cloud Cuckoo Land was also the first area where Human 12 year old Lawrence Sage, landed during the Warp Incident that took place 2 months of the Kragle Incident. ''Background Cloud Cuckoo Land was a realm that rested inside a massive cloud near Middle Zealand and was ruled by a Unicorn-Kitty hybrid named Unikitty. It was built out of thousands of colorful bricks and was inhabited by hundreds of minifigures. Unlike Bricksburg, Cloud Cuckoo Land has no rules. Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, and Batman arrived at Cloud Cuckoo Land to attend the assembly of the Master Builders. The realm was later attacked by fleets of Super Secret Police Dropships and all of the Master Builders (aside from the Fellowship of Strangers) and destroyed by gunfire and exploded and its remains fell into the sea below. 2 Months after the Kragle Incident, the Realm was remade again, by the Master Builders. History 'Kragle Incident During the events of the Kragle Incident, Cloud Cuckoo Land was a realm that rested inside a massive cloud near Middle Zealand over the Bricks Ocean and was ruled by a Unicorn-Kitty hybrid named Unikitty. It was built out of thousands of colorful bricks and was inhabited by hundreds of minifigures. Unlike Bricksburg, Cloud Cuckoo Land has no rules. During the mid events of the Kragle Incident, The Fellowship of Strangers, composing of Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, and Batman arrived at Cloud Cuckoo Land following the failed pursuit in the Wild West realm of the Lego Universe in hopes of speaking to the other Master Builders in order to try and assemble the group against President business Unfortunately the assembly doesn't go as smooth due to Emmet's poor speech skills, eventually forcing him to turn to leave only for a golf ball to be shot through the eye of the dog temple and Bad Cop Invading the realm attacked with a fleet of the Super Secret Police Dropships. Despite multiple attempts at defending Cloud Cuckoo Land, the Master Builders were never able to destroy the dropships due to Kragle holding them together Immediately causing the fight to become one sided to the Super Secret Police. As fighting hammers the cloud kingdom an explosion then damages the stabilizers keeping the platform up in the sky and the Master Builders are eventually overrun, while the Fellowship of Strangers was able to escape by submarine into the sea below. As all the ruins of Cloud Cuckoo Land crashes ddown into the sea below, the Master Builders are arrested, and brought aboard multiple dropships, before being transported to Octan Tower. In the aftermath, while witnessing the sinking debris from down below the surface of the Bricks ocean, Unikitty could do nothing but watch in both anger and sadness as parts of her home including the dog temple, float by the submarine, before eventually being broken in two and disappearing deeper into the sea. '''Post Kragle Incident At the end of the Kragle Incident, just three days following the celebration and soon arrival of unidentified clay beings, the Emmet had secretly managed to gather the Master Builders in Middle Zealand, where he eventually spoke of a way of salvaging the remains of the cloud kingdom and reconstructing it, in order to try and surprise Unikitty. Within a week nearly almost 200, to 300 Master Builders began to salvage the parts of Cloud Cuckoo Land from the bottom of the sea and construction of the ruined cloud kingdom began, while under the supervision of both Emmet and Wyldstyle. After about 2 weeks of salvaging the ocean floor, Emmet and the other Master Builders were able to successfully retrieve the remaining parts of Cloud Cuckoo Land, and were flown by transport to the cloud kingdom in the sky, which at the time was nearing completion. Despite hardships, Emmet was able to successfully keep a very confused, yet happy Unikitty in Bricksburg before Day 4, when the Dog Temple was finally remade to what it formerly looked like before the raid during the Kragle Incident. By Day 5 of the reconstruction period, Unikitty was brought back to Cloud Cuckoo Land while blind folded by Emmet, where she would step in her home once again, after just 3 and a half weeks of missing it. '2 Months Later' Following the end of the Kragle crisis, the ruins of Cloud Cuckoo Land were remained at the bottom of the bricks ocean until Emmet brickowski came up with the idea to resurface everything and begin the Reconstruction of Unikitty is Homeland. With most dedicated hard work, most of the Master Builders who survived the Kragle Crisis began the Reconstruction process of Unikitty's Home World in which surprised the young princess by day 14. After the completion of Cloud Cuckoo Land, the dog was once again restored and everything else that was destroyed in Bad Cops assault was also reconstructed and restored. 'The Warp Incident' In the days following the completion and the Reconstruction of Cloud Cuckoo Land the portal to the sky opens and Lawrence Sage a 12 year old boy from the human reality realm fell landing on one of the platforms that was still under construction. From here he befriended most of the Lego characters including unikitty and decided to take up a temporary home on Cloud Cuckoo Land until he could find a way to return back to his realm. despite the arrival of the alien human from the different realm nothing in Cloud Cuckoo Land changed following the Kragle crisis, in fact, the Cloud Kingdom still continues to operate without rules, sleep, babysitters and frowny faces, according to Unikitty. Despite everything going according to plan there were times in Cloud Cuckoo Land when Lawrence would sometimes get out of control with the no rules part, in which it would sometimes cause a small problem to occur within the cloud kingdom, whether it was accidental damage, or Lawrence just flat out annoying some residence. Antics like this, would eventually get people to a point, that they would have to get Princess Unikitty involved to stop him at times. After conducting a prank on an unidentified Lego being near the dog, Unikitty, eventually tells Lawrence off, and he is eventually forced to obey Rules given to him by Unkitty, officially making history for the Cloud Kingdom. 'Destruction of Platform 9' Despite the new rules that were now inflicted onto Lawrence Sage. the 12 year old continued to have his fun while following the rest of the residents of Cloud Cuckoo Land. He even continue to hold a great friendship unikitty and which allowed her to lift the spirits once again, but tragedy would eventually strike in the final year in the final mid months of 2014 when Lawrence accidentally got trapped on Platform 9, that was set to be a new Thruster for Cloud Cuckoo Land and accidentally destroyed it causing it to plunge into the ocean. This major incident would eventually cause fear amongst the 12 year old which cause him to avoid Unikitty for several hours until an eventual meeting was taking place in the dog, where Emmett eventually decided to gather all of the Master Builders and hopes to talk about the actual disaster that happened on Platform 9, this eventually causes Lawrence to break and finally tell the truth but Unikitty despite eventually getting angry about the incident forgives them immediately much Green Lantern's annoyance. Though Lawrence was forgiven with the destruction, he was eventually grounded from moving around Cloud Cuckoo Land and was forced to remain with Unikitty in the dog under her supervision much for the annoys of the 12 year old, and was only allowed to leave unless Princess Unikitty herself had to venture out. 'Lego Clay War' Cloud Cuckoo Land during the months of the Lego clay war was mostly considered a neutral realm during the time of the conflict, but as the war started to go up against the Lego verse, along with most of the territory being lost to the clay Menace, the super secret police eventually started to concentrate most of their resources to Cloud Cuckoo Land, knowing that it was the last realm at the time to not have been infected or attacked by the clay Menace. Having to gather most of their resources out of the ruins of Bricksburg, the remaining super secret police began to mobilize an evacuation towards Cloud Cuckoo Land, unfortunately during the evacuation most of their transport dropships were destroyed and attacked while on the way. Despite this problem, Unikitty allowed the super secret police including Lord Business to occupy her home for the time being, but the effect of this would actually caused the capacity of Cloud Cuckoo Land to start lowering the kingdom due to the weight of all the resources and equipment that was brought by the super secret police. despite having a great amount of forces and Master Builders on Cloud Cuckoo Land, the capacity of the Kingdom started to take a bad toll, to the point that Emmett and most of the Master Builders had to begin working on New type of thrusters in order to keep the Kingdom from falling out of the sky because of the intense weight. Multiple new defenses and fortifications were constructed all around the cloud Kingdom in the hopes of preventing clay Airborne units from attacking the cloud from the skies will multiple turrets were often deployed and were designed to over watch the horizon in order to prevent Clay units from attacking by land. In the first couple of days in the final days of July, the clay menace didn't bother to assault Cloud Cuckoo Land until August when the first attack began with the use of clay dough blobs that assaulted and attacked multiple platforms forcing these platforms be dropped into the Ocean. Fighting would eventually occur for multiple weeks on Cloud Cuckoo Land for control of the cloud kingdoms. The clay Menace at one point was able to breach the line of defenses of the super secret police, while the Master Builders were eventually began lose four platforms to the West, causing these platforms to be dropped into the sea as well. Multiple clay forms were eventually able to break their way through the lines destroying multiple portions of Cloud Cuckoo Land, but eventually a certain counter-attack would eventually Force these clay monsters to vacate the platforms back to the see below. Despite the victory Cloud Cuckoo Land's damaged Rate was eventually witnessed by Emmet, who he even admited that it reminded him dearly about the raid that occured back in days the Kragle incident, and also stated, that if the Master Builders and Super Secret Police didn't do something fast, this disaster could force the kingdom to once again fall into the ocean below, this time with no one making it out alive. Knowing that time was running out during the course of the 19 days of the siege, the super secret police eventually finds a way to destroy the Clay Menace with the use of newly-developed weapons thanks to Lawrence sage's refusal to leave the kingdom and continue to fight alongside the Lego Verse in hopes of preventing the clay Madsen overcoming and destroying everything. At this point the super secret police were able to attack Middle Zealand forcing the clay menace to divert some of their forces from Cloud Cuckoo Land giving the super secret police forces, including Master Builders on the kingdom itself a chance to counter attack and reclaim multiple platforms that was lost in the early stages of The Siege. with a victory that occurred in both middle Zealand and Cloud Cuckoo Land, most of the middle Zealand forces of the clay menace was eventually destroyed therefore weakening the clay Menace's main hold on Cloud Cuckoo Land, but Emmet alongside Lawrence Sage would eventually be captured in the process. Organizing a Counterattack, the super secret police began to reclaim most of the ground that was lost during the initial months of the invasion, but Unikitty bad cop and the rest of the former Fellowship of stranger members, that used to take part in the crack of Crisis ventured up to the Mothership in order the secure and rescue both Lawrence and Emmet were able to finally after being rescued Lawrence sage and Emmett were brought back to Cloud Cuckoo Land where the two were eventually forced to lie down due to having to have been injected with Clay substance's both would survive in the war would eventually end with three days later as the Battle eventually enter the reality realm when Lawrence woke up and aided the Super Secret Police lead in the assault on his own sister's room from across the hall. 'Post Lego Clay War' following the aftermath of the Lego clay War 3 of them Cloud Cuckoo Land platforms were French Lee sunk because of the events of battle damaged while 15% of the cloud kingdom was covered in clay despite this and cloning some ruins that were laid amongst the cloud Kingdom it was stated by Emmet brickowski that the damage conducted during the war was a lot less than during the crackle instant in even resulting in Cloud Cuckoo Land still being able to stick around for many more years to come do The Fosters no longer being is damaged it was even stated by Lord Business at the clay Menace may have not have been paying attention on the thrusters which eventually have they have destroyed them would have been able to bring down the whole Kingdom. in the aftermath of cool and was eventually rebuilt and cleaned up doing with the help of the super secret police Lawrence was eventually able to return back to the human realm that was eventually allowed to come back due to his choice to remain behind and help the Lego Universe fight off against the Clay Menace. despite the end of the war Lawrence age event to start to stay more and more on the Lego Universe continuing to have fun around Cloud Cuckoo Land multiple people continue to Cloud Cuckoo Land even despite the war and during the Reconstruction process eventually however at some point in a five-year. Cloud Cuckoo Land was eventually given to an unidentified ruler by Unikitty who eventually chose to leave her formal home and pursue a new home on the ground by the year 2015. it was never discovered or determined on why Unikitty chose to leave her formal home but many witnesses including former residents of Cloud Cuckoo cuckoo land determine that Unikitty chose to leave Cloud Cuckoo Land do the two disasters occurring in her house however this was a friendship proven to be false at the Unikitty by year 2018 and miss that she loved her home dearly and sometimes regrets leaving it many also speculate that Unikitty might have left Cloud Cuckoo Land in hopes of going to the ground in order to provide a safe haven for Lawrence due to his ways and her fears of him one day falling from the cloud Kingdom by accident. despite this it was never officially known on why Unikitty left her formal Kingdom to establish a land that eventually known as Unikingdom. 'The Sage Crisis' Cloud Cuckoo Land became a vital realm in the sage crisis as even though the city was never destroyed it was a completely covered in clay where multiple beans were encased in hard clay type crystallize formations. the newly-established hero was eventually able to track the Cloud Cuckoo Land after having to defeat a major important asset of the Grim clematis in New in new middle Zealand where they were eventually able to reach the final aspects of locating the final key and opening a portal back to the reality Realm. after having to Amtrak to multiple new portals that was established by an unknown source in Cloud Cuckoo Land which was even surprised by Unikitty herself as she even mentioned herself that when she was living in Cloud Cuckoo Land back in 2014 five years prior to the disaster that no portal such as this stood in her City at the time the group was able to make their way and gather the final key after defeating the last boss located on the evil clay corrupted side that was located at the bottom of a newly-developed lower altitude portion of the Kingdom that was never discovered even by Unikitty. after the Grimm clace crisis the clay that once coated Cloud Cuckoo man was eventually melted away but nothing was known as what became of the new inhabitant of the ruler who created and was running the kingdom in unikitty's place many speculate that the ruler might have disappeared or was destroyed in the sage crisis but until then the Fate was unknown of the sun particular Bean Cloud Cuckoo Land was never seen again following this last encounter but was mentioned to still be in good condition it still be running as Unikitty herself at some cases states that she still remembers hearing her old theme while living in her home. ''Trivia'' Category:Regional Realms Category:Realms Category:Realms of The Lego Movie Category:Realms of Lego 2 Reunification Category:Lego Verse Category:Creations of 2014 Category:Creations by Phil Lord Category:Creations by Christopher Miller Category:Creations by Dan Hageman Category:Realms of Unikitty Sensation!